fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Star Pretty Cure (XDM)
Future Star Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure fan series created by Exdeathmore. Plot In the distant future, mankind's technology has advanced by leaps and bounds. Just as humanity is about to embark on a journey into space in search of other intelligent life and inhabitable planets, Earth is suddenly and violently attacked by an alien race known only as the Invaders. Earth's technology was not enough to repel the Invaders, and even the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, failed to stop the invasion. Earth is conquered, forcing the survivors of the invasion to take refuge in the orbital space colony known as Savior. Though the Invaders have not attacked Savior, with nowhere else to go, it has become little more than a comfortable prison for the humans living in it. To make matters worse, the blue planet seemed to lose its bright glow, as if its life had been sapped away... 30 years later, a girl named Seika Hoshino finds a mysterious light hidden in a forest on Savior. The light transports her to the surface of Earth, where she is attacked by one of the Invaders' monsters, the Konaide. A fairy named Leo appears to help her, handing her a headset and wristwatch. Using them, Seika transforms into Cure Libra, a Precure warrior of the future. And so, a tale about returning to a lost home begins... "Until the day Earth shines again! Future Star Pretty Cure!" Characters Main Characters/Pretty Cure * Hoshino Seika (星野 正花)/'Cure Libra' (キュアリブラ) - A girl with a strong sense of justice and a trusting heart. Her father is the current administrator of Savior, and because of that, she feels obligated to do her part in keeping the station safe and comfortable for its inhabitants. She is also skilled in hand to hand combat, being the captain of the judo team at her school. Though she says her dream is to become the next administrator, her real wish is to be able to live on Earth with her family, as she was born after the exodus and never got to experience living there herself. Seika's pursuit of justice can often blind her to other things around her. (CV: Kana Ueda) * Suigetsu Kagami (水月 鏡)/'Cure Aquarius' (キュアアクエリアス) - A stoic, soft-spoken girl. Her parents are both respected scientists on Savior, and their busy schedules often leave her alone, but when they aren't working, they dote on her endlessly. She is in the same class as Seika, but they rarely spoke to each other before becoming Precure. She has a keen sense of observation, watching everything around her carefully while speaking little. She is also highly curious about the unknown, wanting to observe and study new things. (CV: Yuu Asakawa) * Futaba Nina & Futaba Mina '(双葉 ニナ & 双葉 ミナ)/'Cure Gemini (キュアジェミニ) - Twin sisters who are never apart, they share a special connection with each other. Upbeat and cheerful, the only thing that upsets them is when someone mistakes one for the other. They are elementary school students, and they enjoy playing pranks on anyone older than them to make their fellow children laugh and smile. They especially like pranking Seika, who always falls for it. They wish to free Earth so that there will be more places for them and their friends to play together. (CV: Asami Shimoda) * Violet Beaumont (バイオレット・ボーモント)/'Cure Virgo' (キュアヴァーゴ) - A British inhabitant of Savior, and a well-known fashion model. She is a first-year high school student, making her the oldest among the Cures. She always maintains a serene demeanor, and tends to go with the flow. She dislikes violence, and has a deep love for flowers. She also has a soft spot for the Futaba twins, who look up to her as a big sister. At first, Violet is content with living in Savior, but later changes her mind, and wishes to help make Earth beautiful again. (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) Fairies/Allies * Leo (レオ) - A lion-like fairy with a stern and serious personality, unlike other fairies. Leo gives Seika her transformation device so that she can become Cure Libra. Ends his sentences with -daro. * Aries '''(エアリーズ) - A sheep-like fairy and Leo's younger brother. She is slow and easy-going, getting sleepy easily, but still tries to help her brother and the Cures in their mission. Ends her sentences with -mee. * '''Gaia (ガイア) - The spirit that embodies all life on Earth. When the Invaders conquered Earth, they did something that drove Gaia out of the planet, forcing it to take refuge in a single sapling that was taken aboard Savior by Leo and Aries during the exodus. That sapling eventually became the giant tree in the center of the space station's forest, and with Gaia's power, became a gateway between Savior and Earth, with Leo and Aries acting as its caretakers. Gaia asks the Cures to help it return to Earth so that it can once again breathe life into the dying planet before it is too late. Invaders The Invaders are an enigmatic alien race that suddenly invaded and occupied Earth. Nobody knows that their intentions are, or even what they really look like. * Capri (カプリ) - An evil goat-like fairy who acts as a figurehead for the Invaders, issuing orders on behalf of their mysterious leader. Ends his sentences with -gotsu. * Cancer (キャンサー) - A minor lieutenant of the Invaders, a crab-like humanoid creature in charge of guarding the Japan region. He is the first major antagonist the Cures encounter. It is hinted that he was once part of another evil organization before being forced to serve the Invaders. * Konaide (コナイデ) - Monsters used by the Invaders. Their name in Japanese means, "Don't come here." Their faces look like masks with a sad face. During the invasion of Earth, they took on a generic, humanoid form, but since then, they use various objects on Earth as their bodies. Typically, their voices sound sad and sorrowful, but don't be fooled; they are wholly dedicated to driving out intruders in their territory. When cleansed, they gaze up at the sky and say, "Shining..." before vanishing. Items * PreGear (プリギアー) - The transformation devices of the Cures, consisting of a one-sided headset and wristwatch. The transformation phrase when using the PreGear is "Precure! Star Upgrade!" In the case of Cure Gemini, the Futaba twins must use their PreGears together to transform. The PreGear allows for quick and easy communication between the units, able to share both audio and video. * Gaia Seeds (ガイアの種) - Seeds created by Gaia's tree on Savior, filled with both its power and the wishes of people who want to return to Earth. These seeds are entrusted to the Cures to be planted on Earth so Gaia can reinvigorate the planet. After defeating the Konaide guarding a particular area, a seed is planted, protecting the area from future corruption by the Invaders. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime